


Almost

by Adarian



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the rebels win and Amata takes her place as Overseer, Rose thinks it means that they can finally be together. Amata doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompt Challenge: "Moon"

The joke had begun when they were fifteen, dancing together at during one of the many socials throughout the year. There were definitely more boys than girls and the young women could have found a partner easily but Rose only wanted Amata. 

Throughout the parties of their youth, Rose would gravitate to her side and they would slowly waltz away as the music whined through the record players. 

On that particular night, Amata confided in her, "My father's getting worried about me spending so much time with you. He's thinking I should focus on my studies, especially with the G.O.A.T. coming up instead of spending time with you. Especially you." 

Rose chuckled, "He wouldn't approve of anyone trying to make a move on you."

Amata sighed, "He thinks you're a scoundrel and a born liar."

Rose agreed, "That's probably true."

Amata continued, "And that if I really wanted to be serious about my future, I wouldn't date at all until I was older. And never you. I don't want him to say I can't see you at all. It'd break my heart."

Rose asked thoughtfully, "What do you think it would take for him to take me seriously?"

"You could do well in school, show initiative, respect the Officers..."

"I meant how serious I am about you," Rose said, waving her off. "What would it take for me to show him how much I like you? Maybe he'd get it then."

Amata shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I guess."

As the song floated through the air, Rose grinned. "I'll bring you back the moon."

"What?" Amata laughed in surprise. 

"I would brave the world outside and cross the stars and bring you back the moon in a little bottle," Rose said. "And before I'd die of radiation, suffocating, freezing, or anything else, your Dad would be very impressed with me. He might even give me his blessing."

Amata laughed harder, burying her head in her shoulder. Rose held her closer, brushing the hair from her face. 

"You would look so beautiful in moonlight," Rose said softly.

"And you would be a giant with eight arms and six legs with very bad teeth," Amata said. "If you were still alive."

"Your Dad does call me a Radroach. Maybe I'd survive?"

Amata rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming, Rose. You're stuck here with me."

Rose glanced up to make sure no one was watching before she kissed her quickly. Amata beamed at her.

"My Dad loves you," Rose said. "And I'll win the all-mighty Overseer over in time. We've got the rest of our lives."

Amata chuckled, "It might take that long."

***

When four years later Amata was attempting to smuggle Rose out of the Vault, Rose stopped her right at the edge of the seal.

"You should go," Rose said. "Just in case this doesn't work. If something happened to you, I couldn't-"

"You'll be fine," Amata reassured. "You're bringing me home the moon, remember?"

Rose smiled weakly as Amata held her closely. She leaned up and kissed her. Rose was unsure whose tears she felt run down her face.

"Go," Rose pleaded.

She watched Amata run to safety, knowing it was the last time she would ever see her. The vault door opened and she walked out onto the surface, her hands covering her eyes from the bright light.

***

Amata hesitated at the edge of the Vault and Rose waited patiently.

"It's okay," she promised. "I've been out here for over a year and it hasn't killed me yet. You're safe."

Amata walked out slowly and Rose helped her out of the tunnel. Amata gasped as she looked around at the night sky.

"It's so warm!" She gasped.

"It gets a lot hotter," Rose said, settling her gear on the ground. "I thought we'd try to ease you into this whole 'outdoors' thing."

Amata gazed up at the sky. "Stars."

"You can see them best just south of here," Rose said, "but maybe we'll save that hike for another night. But if you look just over here."

Amata clasped her hand over her mouth. 

Rose said nervously, "I'm a woman of my word, aren't I? I just wish the moon was actually full and looked impressive-"

Amata kissed her and Rose groaned into her mouth. Amata pressed her forehead against hers.

"We'll have plenty of nights," Rose reassured. "We'll cross the Wastelands together and I will show you only the best bits of my travels. I have a little house in Megaton, we could actually be alone for once in our lives. Clean, cold water whenever you want it. I guess that's less impressive to you, but it makes me a rich woman out there. I'll treat you like a princess."

"I'd like to..."

"But?" Rose asked.

"I need to stay here," Amata said. "This is my duty, you know that."

"Then I'll stay too," Rose said eagerly. "I can help the caravans back and forth just to get things started and then...you don't want that either, do you?"

Amata said guiltily, "I don't think you should stay here either."

Rose's heart sank. "What are you saying, Amata?"

Amata bit her lip and looked away. "We've both gone through a lot in the last year. I know you've had all sorts of adventures and I can't take you away from them. I know you haven't exactly waited long before moving on." 

Rose pleaded, "I thought I was never going to see you again. I love you. I've always loved you."

Amata said, "You should go. I...I want you to go."

Rose protested, "Amata...I came back for you." 

"I'm telling you to go!" She ordered, tears streaming down her face. "I don't want to see you, Rose. Get out of here!"

Rose picked up her pack. "Fine."

"Wait," Amata called.

Rose growled, "What?"

Amata held her at arm's length and whispered, "If you stay, they'll kill you. They blame both you and your Dad. I can't go with you but if you stay, I can't protect both them and you. So I choose them."

Rose pushed her gently away. "Fine."

"That's it? Fine?"

"What do you want me to say, Amata? Do you want me to fight for you? I did that. Do you want me to die for you? I nearly did that too. If you made me choose between that lot of assholes out for blood and you, I wouldn't hesitate to pick you."

"Then you're as selfish as your father," Amata spat.

Rose said angrily, "After everything your father, the precious Overseer, has done? You want to call my father selfish? Amata, we would have been together years ago if it wasn't for your Dad. I would never have had to leave, there wouldn't have been any secrets. You want to blame someone for all this shit, blame him, not me." 

Rose whistled for her dog. "If you want me gone, I'm gone."

"I don't want you to leave," Amata protested.

Rose met her gaze and said firmly, "I survived the first time I left this Vault. I imagine the second time is even easier. Say goodbye to your Dad for me."

The battered dog ran to Rose's side and butted his head against her leg. She petted him before walking towards Megaton. She knew Amata was crying, but she couldn't go back. The dog whined beside her, brushing his body against hers.

Rose muttered, "It's nice to have someone grateful that I saved their life."

The dog barked.

"Fine, you saved my life too. Happy now?"

The dog barked again, running its head against Rose's hand.

"Let's go home, pup."


End file.
